My Confessions
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This a YuneTidus story. After the Calm Yuna has a secret that will change her life forever. It contains vivid lemon. You are warned. Not complete


**A/N: This is my first FF X fanfic. I tried to say with the details of the game. I hope I did alright. I haven't finished the game yet, but I will by time this is done and X-2 also. I love the FF series. I hope you all enjoy the story. Own I do not own Final Fantasy. _Italics are narration._**

**My Confessions**

**Chapter One**

_**I (Yuna) am alone in my bed in Besaid. As I lie there I remember, right after the start of the Eternal Calm. I disappeared; no one knew where I went. My friends all thought I wanted to be alone to morn "him". In truth that was only part of the reason. I had a secret.**_

**"I can't." I whisper as tears cascade down my face. "I can't give up my pilgrimage. I just can't." **

**I hear you say my name as you place your hand on my shoulder. I look up into your bright blue eyes. When your lip caressed mine at first all I felt is shock. Your touch is gentle, not demanding. My eyes flutter shut and I press myself closer to you in a silent plea for more.**

**One of your hands move from my shoulder to my lower back. You pull me against you. I feel you erection pressed against my thigh, for a moment I am afraid.**

**_I turn over in my bed suddenly remembering the only time I have been kissed before that night._**

**Surrounded by guards and monks I walk down the isle thinking, "this is not how I pictured my wedding." I look at the man I am to wed and shutter. "And he is not the one I pictured getting married to." I think.**

**Suddenly I see it, a flying ship. I watch it, my only hope of escape. I see them coming to my rescue, my guardians and know what I must do. I pull out my summoning rod. Then the unthinkable happens, Master Mika says if I send Seymour my friend will die. Mika spoke the words to bind me in marriage to Seymour. **

**Seymour steps forward, I knew I was shivering. I looked into his eyes pleading for him not to do it. His hands felt like ice. When he pulled me to him I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. When his lips touch mine I knew I could never sleep with him. My fist clenched as I thought of life with him. Forever without love.**

**_I force that memory from my mind, and think again of that night, the night my world stated to change._**

**The fear vanished instantly; I knew you would never hurt me. Suddenly I wanted you as much as I didn't want Seymour. I felt the passion flow though me like liquid fire. You fell into the water then, but you never stopped kissing me. I felt the passion in your kiss heat matched my own. You tongue presses against my lips. I open my mouth to you. You tongue did thing I never thought possible. **

**When we pulled away to look into each others eyes I saw "I love you" in your eyes as clearly as if you had spoken it aloud. I knew you saw the same in mine. Then we kissed again. Your arms go around my waist. My arm go around you neck. This time my tongue presses against your lips. You immediately open your mouth to me.**

**_I smile remembering, I would have begged you when we returned to shore to make love to me if Kimahri wasn't standing guard._**

**That night when Rikku was asleep and no one was watching I got into Rikku's bag and stole some pouches of sleeping powder. I grab a handful and throw it on Rikku, while making sure not to breathe any of the powder.**

**Next, I go over to Wakka, who is asleep against a tree. I throw some powder on him. Lulu was sitting on her bed roll. She was wide awake, but not for long. I sit down by her, look around, the pull out a handful of the sleeping powder, and then I blow it in her face. She didn't ever see who blew the powder.**

**"Now Auron. This is going to be hard." I think. Finally I decide to be sneaky. I walk over to him, "Auron can you come with me I need to talk to you in private." I point off behind a tree close by. He nods and follows me. As we walk I get a handful of powder ready. When we stop I say one word. "Sorry" and throw the powder. Auron falls over in deep sleep, for the moment I leave Auron there. I walk over to Kimahri I don't say a word; just throw the powder on him. When he falls over asleep I walk over to you. **

**I kneel down and whisper, "Tidus wake up." I shake your arm a little and you wake up. "Hold still and watch." I tell you. I then summon all my Aeons. I tell Shiva to go get Auron and bring him into camp. I tell all the other Aeons, but Valefor to guard the camp from enemies.**

**When Shiva comes back I give the pouched of the sleeping powder. I tell her to throw someone starts to wake up throw the powder on them. As a precaution I giver her some hi-potions. I tell Valefor to follow us in case of trouble.**

**You are now completely confused. "Will you take a walk with me? I'll explain about this." I say**

**He nods and gets up to follow me, but I don't leave camp yet. I grab my bed roll, and then I head towards the spring we were at earlier.**

**"So uh what's with the bed roll for?" You ask me.**

**"To sit on while we talk." I answer. You take the bed roll from me and carry it. When we reach the spring you put the bed roll as close to the water without getting it we as you can. Then we both sit on it.**

**A/N: Hello hello. What do you think so far? Personally I like, but of course I would I wrote it. Please review me. I love reviews. No flames though please. Oh and no spell check comments either please, my spell check sucks. If I don't get at least 5 reviews in 2 weeks I won't up-date. Oh yeah I up-date slow. You are warned.**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
